


That's My Baby Boy, Scott!

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Bonding, Derek has his life together, M/M, Protective Sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pass me the salt, daddy?" As soon as the words are out his mouth, he realizes his mistake as Scott and his dad both reach for the salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 5 am so excuse mistakes

To DADDY-O: guess who made first line on the lacrosse team and guess who got fired?

From DADDY-O: I'm gonna say you made first line and harris got fired?

To DADDY-O: that's right! In celebration I'm allowing you to eat unhealthy tonight. I invited Scott over for a celebratory dinner. His mom has to work but I'll send him home with leftovers.

From DADDY-O: you had me at "eat unhealthy"

\----------------------------------------

Stiles makes a pot roast with green beans, bacon, and mashed potatoes. His dad is getting in the shower as Scott just walks inside.  
He places a kiss on Stiles' cheek and slaps his ass.

"Congrats babe!" Stiles places a hand on Scott's mouth.

"Shut up, dude! Do you want my dad to kill you?!"

Scott licks between Stiles' fingers which prompts stiles to take his hand off Scott's mouth because fuuuuck that tongue.

"You could do worse than me and your dad knows it." Scott crosses his arms.

"Please, everyone is worse than you. You're Scott 'sunshine out the ass' McCall. I'm just not ready to tell him about us yet." Stiles takes Scott's hands in his own.

"Hey no rush dude." Scott kisses Stiles chastely. "I'm gonna be here whether or not you come out. Promise."

"Thanks, bro."

"Ah-ah." Scott chastises. "What do you call me?"

"Come on, bro. My dad's here." Scott doesn't budge. Stiles sighs loudly. "Thank you daddy." He's rewarded with a kiss.

His dad walks down the stairs and the two part swiftly. He claps and rubs his hands together. "So, food?"

"Serving you two pigs right now."

John and Scott sit across from each other while Stiles sits at the head of the table.

Stiles get a forkful of green beans and decides it needs salt. "Pass me the salt, daddy?" As soon as the words are out his mouth, he realizes his mistake as Scott and his dad both reach for the salt.

John's face is unreadable and flushing, Scott is looking at John with wide eyes, and Stiles is hitting his head against the table.

Scott shrugs sheepishly. "So, probably not the best time to tell you Stiles and I are dating?"

Stiles hits his head harder and John goes to the gun rack in the living room and Scott books it out the house yelling "I'LL TEXT YOU TOMORROW!" as John starts to chase after him.

"That's my baby boy, Scott!"

Stiles runs after his two idiots mumbling about "of course this would happen to me. why wouldn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired and this is one of my favorite stories so here's another chapter.

Scott is sitting at the Stilinski table across from the sheriff, the sheriff who is currently glaring a hole through Scott's head.  
Stiles sits at the head of the table along with Derek; Scott asked Derek to be there in case John needed to be restrained.

The silence goes on for half an hour before Stiles breaks it.

"Okay, so," Stiles starts. "We are here to hash whatever is going on."

"What's going on is that Scott is lucky I'm not pressing charges against him for statutory rape."

"We haven't-" Scott starts but is interrupted by Stiles.

"I got this buddy." He winks at Scott who begins to blush. Of course they've had sex, but that wouldn't help the situation at hand. "Dad, do you trust me?"

He gets the glare meaning 'I most certainly do not.'

"Right, wrong question. Okay, dad, I love Scott. You love Scott. Hell, you practically helped raised him when his asshat of a dad was too busy yelling at Melissa to care. You've literally washed his ass-"

"That's right and I'll kick his ass if he tries anything with you. Son, I'm just looking out for you." John grabs Stiles' hand. "I know I wasn't there for you after your mom passed. Let me make it up to you now."

"Dad, you can make it up to me by letting me grow up."

Derek is rummaging around the fridge looking for the leftover lasagna from last night. "Look, John, Scott is miles ahead of anyone their age, maybe even some adults. Scott's a good guy, maybe the best guy," he finds the lasagna and is heating it up in the microwave. "Let them date, okay."

John's face is tense for a while.

"Look," Derek says as he pulls his plate out. "You can let them date and have a good eye on him or you can forbid it-"

"I like that, let's do that."

"And they can date behind your back. One option let's you get hurt by your kid growing up, the other hurts you by your kid growing up and resenting you." He takes a big bite of the lasagna, offering some to Scott who declines. "Your choice, John."

John has his head in his hands. "Promise me you'll ask for protection when you decide to move things further."

"Aww, dad!" Stiles says as Scott groans loudly.

"I'm serious, Stiles. I may not be able to stop you from dating Scott, but I can help stop you from catching anything."

"Fine," both boys say.

"All dates will be here in plain view, hands where I can see them."

"DAD."

"Shut up and give your father a hug before I cry."  
Stiles gives his dad a bear hug complete with manly slaps on the back and a few manly tears. Scott joins in on John's other side.

"NOT YOU SCOTT,"

Scott backs up, hands in the air. Derek is on his third plate of lasagna while he heats the oven up for garlic bread.

John lets Stiles go and Stiles looks at him with his big eyes asking silently if he can hug Scott. John nods once.

Stiles wraps his arms around Scott's neck and Scott has his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Move your hands Scott before I move them for you." John says around a mouthful of garlic bread.

Scott does as he's told as Stiles moves his hands under Scott's armpits and Scott cradles his boyfriend's head.

Derek definitely doesn't shed a tear while John definitely does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again idea not mine, credit to original poster on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaaat? two chapters in one day???

Even after giving his blessing for his only son to date John still feels sad. He knows he's been moping around the house. He found Stiles' baby booties and blanket while drunkenly wandering the house then proceeded to wash Stiles up to show him. He was then promptly put back to bed by a very cranky Stiles. John still didn't let Scott over except to have dinner once a week. He wasn't an idiot; he knows Stiles would sneak out after John went to bed but he couldn't bring himself to get any more stricter and risk Stiles cutting him off. 

Derek is walking into the grocery store as he gets a text.

From STILES: can you PLEASE talk to my dad about all this? He's driving me insane.

To STILES: what the hell do you want me to do?

From STILES: idk get him drunk and talk to him about his feelings or something

To STILES: fine but you owe me big time

Derek pockets his phone and continues shopping.

It's a few days later and John is on his fifth shot of whiskey at Derek's house when he slurs at Derek "Does Scott make my son happy?"

Derek took a few minutes to try to translate his words. "Yes, I think so." He pours John another shot. John tosses it back with ease.

"Well, shit," John hiccups but continues. "You'll tell me if Scott hurts my boy, right?" John puts an arm around Derek's shoulders.

"Of course I will." John slumps onto Derek signaling the night's end.  
Boyd, who was entertaining a busty blonde in his room, helps Derek get John in the car and home safely. Boyd takes the car back to the loft while Derek stays at the Stilinski house.

When John wakes up the next day it's to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. It's a Monday so Stiles is at school. John washes his face and brushes his teeth. He heads downstairs and finds Derek in the kitchen.

Derek hands John a cup of black coffee. "Morning. How's your head?" He plates scrambled eggs next to the bacon and slides it to John.

"It's okay for the most part. Hangover should be gone with food and water and advil."

"That's good." Derek sits across from John with his own plate of food, but a glass of orange and pineapple juice instead of coffee.

"Don't tell my son I had bacon. He might actually have the heart attack he's trying to prevent me from having."

"I won't tell as long as you ease up on him."

John chuckles. "Yeah guess I walked into that one. It's just...no matter how old he gets I'm still gonna see him as my little boy. You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

Derek wants to tell John that he never plans to have kids, especially after seeing how rowdy Stiles and his friends are. He still can't figure out how the tire of Stiles' jeep ended up on the roof, but for John's sake he let's that slide.

"Maybe you should tell him that. I know you did the other night but maybe listen to Stiles AND Scott. As much as I hate to admit it, they're a lot smarter than we were at they're age."

"I've never been good at words. His mom was the one who knew what to say."

"What do you think she'd say?" Derek inquires.

John thinks for a minute and sighs. "Maybe something like 'I'm scared that you're going to grow up too fast and leave me behind. I'm scared you won't need me to help you change a tire or something. I'm scared that you'll forget me, but I know Scott's a good kid and he makes you happy. I trust you.'" John wipes away a stray tear.

Derek pulls his phone out from under the table. "You get all that, Stiles?" John looks at Derek the traitor.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for letting him eat bacon," Stiles voice cracks a bit. He clears his thirst bad continues. "But yeah I got it all." Derek hands the phone to John bad ushers him out of the room to talk to his son and future son-in-law while he cleans up. For a family of above intelligent people these two sure are dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end of this story but yeah. I loved writing it and hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> saw the idea on tumblr so props to whoever thought of it


End file.
